bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Strona główna
Obrazy okolicznościowe R533 Masaki w klasie.png|Dzień Matki – Matka Ichigo R453 Ikumi w samochodzie.png|Dzień Matki – Matka Kaoru R536 Kanae w deszczu.png|Dzień Matki – Matka Uryū R375 Lilynette.jpg|Dzień Dziecka – Lilynette R296 Nel Tu.jpg|Dzień Dziecka – Nel Tu R363 Wonderweiss.jpg|Dzień Dziecka – Wonderweiss Odc9 Grób.png|17 czerwca Isshin Ryuken 1.jpg|Dzień ojca - Ryūken Obrazy suwaka Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear MP.png|Gotei 13 przybywa pomóc Ichigo Ichigo new shinigami MP.png|Ichigo odzyskuje moce Ichigo fullbring assault Tsukishima-MP.jpg|Ichigo kontra Tsukishima Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia MP.jpg|Pożegnanie Ep343 Begining with Xcution MP.png|Ichigo i Kūgo Xcution Card MP.png|Karta Xcution 503px-C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest MP.jpg|Rukia kontra Riruka Ep344 Kugo MP.png|Kūgo - lider Xcution Book of the End MP.png|Book of the End C472pg17 Byakuya cuts through Tsukishima MP.jpg|Byakuya kontra Tsukishima Chap477RirukaTakesHit MP.png|Pojawienie się Riruki C477p18 MP.jpg|Ginjō i Tsukishima Ep354 Kugo i Kurosaki walczą MP.png|Trening Fullbring Ep360 Śmiech MP.png|Kūgo Ginjō Ep361 Gotei 13 MP.png|Gotei 13 Ep362 Tsukishima Byakuya MP.png|Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima Kugo nowa forma MP.png|Kūgo Ginjō C483p7 MP.jpg|Asguiaro Ebern Ep365 Bankai Kugo MP.png|Bankai Kūgo 485 uwięziona Harribel MP.jpg|Tier Harribel R489 Lider MP.png|Yhwach C480 Final arc MP.jpg|Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna C484p12 MP.jpg|Wandenreich R487 Garganta MP.jpg|Ichigo na ratunek Hueco Mundo Stern Ritter MP.png|Sternritter C494 Soul Society MP.png|Atak na Soul Society R494 Ranny Kira MP.png|Izuru Kira C490p13 MP.jpg|Quilge Opie R496s17 Medalion z Bankai MP.jpg|Skradzione Bankai R498s15 MP.jpg|Upadek anioła sprawiedliwości R497 Grimaniel MP.png|Shunsui Kyōraku R499s1 MP.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki R499 Ransoutengai MP.png|Anioł sprawiedliwości nie daje za wygraną R500 Kisuke i miecz MP.png|Urahara w tarapatach? R501 Pokonany Byakuya MP.png|Byakuya Kuchiki R503 Kenpachi kontra lider MP.png|Kenpachi kontra lider R503 Yamamoto i Driscol MP.png|Genryūsai Yamamoto R504 Yamamoto pokonuje Driscolla MP.png|Śmierć Driscolla R505 Yamamoto i Juha MP.png|Yamamoto i Yhwach R505 Porażka Zarakiego MP.png|Władca Imperium, Yhwach R502 Zaraki MW.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki R506 Bankai Yamamoto MP.png|Zanka no Tachi R508 Kaka Juman Okushi Daisoujin MP.png|Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin R509 Przeciety Bach MP.png|Śmierć Yhwacha? Aizen bondage picture 1 MP.png|Sōsuke Aizen R510 Ranny Yamamoto MP.png|Genryūsai Yamamoto R511 Yamamoto na kolorowej stronie MP.jpg|Śmierć Yamamoto R511 Wybuch.jpg|Tajemniczy wybuch R512 Ichigo MP.png|Ichigo Kurosaki Ch515BigYama'sFuneral.png|Gotei 13 po inwazji R515 Shunsui uspokaja tłum.png|Shunsui Kyōraku R516 Gwardia Królewska.png|Gwardia Królewska R519 Król Dusz MP.png|Król Dusz R518 Kisuke Urahara MP.png|Urahara bezpieczny R520 Pierwszy Kenpachi MP.png|Yachiru Unohana R520 Shunsui MP.png |Shunsui Kyōraku R523 Zła Retsu MP.png|Yachiru Unohana R523 Zaraki kontra Retsu MP.png|Walka dwóch Kenpachich R527 Kolorowa strona MP.png|Retsu Unohana Zaraki Katana MP.jpg|Zanpakutō Zarakiego R527 Ichigo pokonany przez Asauchi.png|Ichigo wygnany R529 Isshin jako kapitan MP.png|Isshin Shiba R528 Masaki leczy Isshina MP.png|Masaki Kurosaki R530 Tajemniczy przeciwnik MP.png ‎|Tajemniczy potwór R532 Ona i Hollow MP.png ‎|White wyeliminowany Śmierć Masaki MP.png|Prawda o śmierci Masaki R536 Ichigo i Isshin MP.png|Historia Masaki ujawniona R537 Uryuu w Wandenreich MP.png|Uryuu w Wandenreich R537 Decyzja Ichigo MP.png|Ichigo podejmuje decyzję R537 Ausscheren MP.png|Pierwszy Quincy R538 Wybór Asauchi MP.png|Ichigo wybiera Asauchi R538 Wielka Bestia MP.png|Ogromna bestia R539 Laboratoria Mayuriego MP.png|Utajniony eksperyment R539 Żegnaj Zangetsu MP.png|"Żegnaj, Zangetsu"? R539 Sajin vs Dziadek MP.png|Dziadek kontra Wnuk R540 Zangetsu MP.png|Prawdziwa twarz Zangetsu R541 Odejście MP.png|Quincy ustępuje R542 Armia Wandenreich MP.png|Przemowa do żołnierzy R542 Nowe miecze MP.png|Nowa broń Ichigo R543 Uryū MP.png|Sternritter A R543 Bazz-B MP.png|Następca króla wybrany R545 Shunsui w Świecie Ludzi MP.png|Nietypowe Odwiedziny R546 Przejście MP.png|Inwazja Rozpoczęta R546 Zapowiedź końca MP.png|Zapowiedź końca R546 Hueco Mundo MP.png|Armia Hueco Mundo R546 Shunsui rozmawia z ludźmi MP.png|Wiadomość od Kyōraku R547 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna MP.png|Finałowa bitwa rozpoczęta R547 Opór MP.png|Shinigami stawiają opór R549 Suì-Fēng atakuje BG9 MP.png|BG9 wciąż żywy R550_Bazz-B_ściąga_płaszcz_MP.png|Prawdziwa siła Bazz-B R550_Ciało_BG9_MP.png|Prawda o BG9 R550_Tōshirō_trafiony_MP.png|Tōshirō trafiony R551_Tōshirō_pokonany_MP.png|Tōshirō pokonany R518_Urahara_MP.png|Urahara wraca do gry R551_Cang_Du_MP.png|Sternritter "I" R552 Urahara przybywa MP.png|Naukowiec powraca z Hueco Mundo. R552 Shin'eiyakuMP.png|Shineiyaku R552 Cang Du pokonany MP.png|Cang wpada w pułapkę R553 Powrót Hyōrinmaru MP.png|Tōshirō odzyskuje Bankai R554 Bambietta MP.png|Walka wciąż trwa R554 Zbroja Sajina MP.png|Komamura staje do walki R554 Vollstanding MP.png|Vollständig aktywowany R555 Ichigo po treningu MP.PNG|Nadchodzi wsparcie! R555 Volstandig Bambietty MP.PNG|Święta forma Bambietty R556 ludzka forma Komamury MP.PNG|Komamura jako człowiek R559 Rukia i Renji pojawiają się w Soul Society MP.png|Powrót z Reiōkyū R560 Mask rośnie w siłę MP.PNG|The Superstar R561 Renji MP.png|Renji kontra Mask R562 Renji wbija Maska w ziemię MP.png|Renji miażdży wroga! R563 Renji wychodzi bez szwanku_MP.png|Nienaruszona postawa R564 Sōō Zabimaru MP.png|Sōō Zabimaru R564 Zwęglony Masculine MP.png|Upadek Superstara R567 As pokonany MP.png|Äs Nödt pokonany R573 Zaraki Kenpachi MP.png|Odsiecz przybywa R573 Gremmy Thoumeaux MP.png|The Visionary R572 Rōjūrō i Kensei MP.png|Kapitanowie zaatakowani R581 Ichigo MP.png|Powrót bohatera R584 Stern Ritterzy MP.png|Sternritterzy kontra Ichigo R584 Yhwach i spółka MP.png|Yhwach podejmuje działanie R585 Pomoc MP.png|Pościg zatrzymany! R586 Powrót z Hueco Mundo.jpg|Powrót z Hueco Mundo Pałac w niebezpieczeństwie.jpg|Pałac zagrożony! R587 Bazz-B atakuje.jpg|Burner Finger 4 R587 Determinacja Ichigo.jpg|Wróci po przyjaciela R588 Kirinji atakuje.jpg|Demon Gorących Źródeł Yoruichi 670 360.jpg|Powrót Yoruichi! R589 Giselle.jpg|Giselle kontra Mayuri R590 Arrancarzy.jpg|Dawniej wrogowie R592 Bariera Mayuriego.png|Dla dobra Seireitei… R594 Eksperyment.png|Antidotum czy trucizna? R594 Miłość Pepe.png|PePe Waccabrada R597 Shutara i wojownicy.png|Bogini Strzegąca Krosen R597 Wyrzutnia.png|Do Pałacu! R600 Klatka Kirio.png|Klatka Życia R605 Oczy Mnicha.png|Mnich Źrenicy R605 Tajemniczy symbol.png|Cień kapitana Ukitake R609 Bezimienny.png|Czarna Mrówka R610 Mauzoleum.png|Mauzoleum Czaszek R612 Ojcobójstwo.png|Ojcobójstwo R612 Plan Urahary.png|Włamanie do Pałacu R614 Ponownie Shinigami.png|Nienawidzi Shinigami R616 Chorowity kapitan.png|''Ocal to dziecko…'' R616 Mroki Muken.png|Niewinni nie pójdą dalej R617 Więzień.png|Powrót boga R621 Ciemność.png|Miasto w ciemności R624 Przed Gargantą.png|Pantera i Garganta R624 Czas na odwet.png|Bojowy duch Shihōin R624 Miasto.png|Miejsce zwołania armii? R627 Strącony pałac.png|Strącony Pałac R628 Wejście do pałacu.png|Terytorium Quincy R630 Scena sprzed lat.png|Ogień sprzed lat R630 Zastępca władcy.png|Nadchodzi noc R631 Decyzja dziecka.png|Poszedł za przyjacielem R632 znaleziony chłopak.png|Druga Połowa znaleziona R633 Bazz zraniony.png|Pojedynek przyjaciół R634 Bazz i Jugo.png|Bezwzględny Quincy R635 zdolności Pernidy.png|Pernida Parnkgjas R636 Zaraki.png|Niespodziewany ruch R639 Zapiski.png|Zapiski o Królu Dusz R641 Nemuri Nanagou.png|Nemuri Nanagō R644 Po walce.png|Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo R645 Strzelec.png|Przerwane polowanie R645 Uśmiech wszechkapitana.png|Dziecięce zabawy R647 Valkyrie.png|Gerard gotowy do walki! R647 Bankai Kyōraku.png|Bankai Wszechkapitana R646 Vollständig.png|Vollständig Lille R649 Przestrzelony.png|Kyōraku ranny! R650 Nowa forma Lille.png|Kolejna forma Lille! R651 Hakkyōken.png|Nanao wkracza! R656 Serce Króla.png|Serce Króla znalezione R658 Rodzeństwo Shihoin.png|W obronie brata R659 Trauma Uryuu.png|Trauma z dzieciństwa R663 Heisenberg.png|Boży Podczaszy R663 Plecy Urahary.png|Kisuke vs Askin! R666 Konający Urahara (Suwak).png|Na skraju śmierci… R666 Nelliel (Suwak).png|Ratunek przybywa! R666 Kenpachi (Suwak).png|Zaraki powraca! R668 Yachiru (Suwak).png|Bankai Zarakiego? R670 Dorosła postać kapitana (Suwak).png|Limit osiągnięty… R670 Aschetonig (Suwak).png|Nieśmiertelny! R671 Ikka Senjinka (Suwak).png|Przyparty do muru! R678 Wspomnienia.png|Przezwyciężył rozpacz R678 Złamany miecz.png|Złamane Bankai R678 Władca przyszłości.png|Jak pokonać kogoś, kto decyduje o przyszłości? R679 The Balance.PNG|Moc Jugrama została ukazana! R679 Antithesis.PNG|Jugram zraniony przez umiejętność przeciwnika R679 Koniec.png|Ichigo pogrążony w rozpaczy R680 Wessanie.PNG|Ichigo pozbawiony mocy Quincy R680 Nad rannym przeciwnikiem.PNG|Uryū bliski śmierci R680 Upadek Kolosa.PNG|Śmierć Sternrittera „M”? R681 Miecz Jugrama.png|Lojalny sługa Yhwacha zmarł R681 Fullbringerzy.png|Powrót Fullbringerów R681 Zniszczony.PNG|Zabimaru zniszczony przez odchodzącego Yhwacha R681 Jedziemy.png|Zanpakutō Ichigo naprawiony! R682 Motywacja.PNG|Ichigo motywacją dla Renjiego R682 Uwolniony.PNG|Aizen został uwolniony! R682 Strzałka.PNG|Strzała zdolna zabić Yhwacha R682 Żegnaj mieczu.PNG|Zanpakutō Ichigo zniszczone! R683 Upadek Soul Society.PNG|Soul Society w ruinach R683 Nieznoszący sprzeciwu uśmiech.PNG|Pomimo odniesionych ran nadal się uśmiecha R683 Bez rączki.PNG|Renji pozbawiony prawej ręki R683 Bez ciałka.PNG|Czy wykorzystana szansa przyniesie zwycięstwo? R684 Powstanie warszawskie.PNG|Wciąż wśród żywych R684 Yhwach pożera Aizena.PNG|Aizen wchłonięty przez Yhwacha R684 Zawał.PNG|Strzała z krwi Quincy trafia w protoplastę R684 Powrót miecza uśmiechniętabuzia.png|Czy Ichigo dzierżący stare Zanpakutō zdoła zabić Yhwacha? R685 Nad grobem.PNG|Nad grobem zmarłego przyjaciela R685 Nowe SS.png|Soul Society zostało odbudowane R685 Nowy skład Gotei 13.png|Nowi kapitanowie zasilili szeregi Gotei 13 R685 Nemuri nr.8.PNG|Mayuri stworzył kolejną córkę R686 Ananas.PNG|Córka Rukii i Renjiego R686 Chłopczyk.PNG|Kim jest ten chłopiec uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha? R686 Lekarz.PNG|Przezwyciężył traumę z dzieciństwa R686 Skrępowany.PNG|Mimo pomocy Soul Society, nadal jest więziony Episode362Title.png|Lista odcinków anime Bleach Tom70 Okładka.png|Lista rozdziałów mangi Bleach Muramasa Katana.png|Poznaj wszystkie wydarzenia! Ichigo Vs Amagai.jpg|Dowiedz się, o walkach, które miały miejsce Suwak Bleach live-action.png|Zapowiedź filmu live-action CFYOW okładka 1 tomu.png|Zapowiedź nowej powieści Kategoria:Galerie